And the Light became the Darkness
by Erienna
Summary: Saison 2. Seul face au carrousel, Frank Castle repense à sa vie et à la manière dont il est passé de la Lumière aux Ténèbres. OS.
J'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice avec cette fic à mon tour, centrée sur le Punisher. La scène du carrousel se déroule durant l'épisode 5 de la saison 2, je vous conseille donc d'avoir vu au moins la moitié de la saison avant de me lire. Mais si vous ne voulez pas aucun problème, enjoy quand même !

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Halsey - Gasoline_

 _._

Le carrousel faisait rire les derniers enfants du parc, illuminant les ténèbres de lumières blanchâtres, comme pour donner un côté fantomatique au manège isolé du monde. Assis sur son banc et dos aux ténèbres, Frank laissait les rires et les lumières frapper son cœur et marquer son âme, silencieux comme jamais. Le soleil s'était couché depuis au moins une heure, mais le manège ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant, comme pour rappeler aux New-Yorkais que leur ville ne dormait effectivement jamais.

Frank Castle n'avait jamais été un grand fan du soleil. C'était le lourd soleil de plomb aveuglant et se reflétant dans le désert d'Irak qui lui avait asséché le cœur. Le même qui avait éclairé de ses horribles rayons les victimes de ses crimes – _des ennemis, ses missions-,_ qui lui avait brûlé le dos et le crâne durant des heures, alors qu'il se tenait allongé sur un immeuble à moitié en ruines en attendant des gamins aveuglés par la guerre – _des kamikazes, des terroristes._

Non, vraiment, Frank ne l'avait jamais aimé. Cela dit, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Frank n'aimait pas. Pourtant, s'il détestait le soleil, il aimait la Lumière.

Lumière qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Lumière divine qui noyait et masquait le pêché aux yeux des hommes, Lumière d'un jour nouveau et meilleur, Lumière du saint et du fidèle qui prêchait la Bonne Parole.

Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait être sa Lumière, vous savez. Et celle des autres, qu'il éclairerait leur vie et leur assurerait un futur sûr. Qu'il pouvait être prêtre, qu'il sauverait ceux qu'il aimait. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait _essayé_ de faire.

Mais la Lumière était devenue ardent Soleil, prêt à lui brûler les ailes en lui assurant une mort certaine. La Bible et son habit noir avaient été remplacés par un fusil à lunette et un treillis militaire, et les fidèles avaient laissé place aux morts qu'il affrontait chaque jour dans un pays en ruine et brûlé, qui avait tout l'air de l'Enfer. Frank avait pensé que la noirceur allait envahir son cœur et que son âme finirait en tas de cendres, mais Frank avait une autre Lumière, bien plus pure et bien trop loin qui l'attendait à la maison. Si puissante que malgré l'obscurité de la guerre, son faisceau arrivait encore à l'atteindre et faire survivre son âme.

La Lumière s'appelait Maria, Lisa, et Frank Junior. Putain, ils avaient été la lumière de sa vie, ça oui. La seule qui cachait le côté sombre de son âme, ou bien encore le rouge du sang qu'il faisait inlassablement couler, toujours sur le terrain pour sauver les siens. Il s'était dit que cette fois-ci était la bonne, qu'avec eux il serait cette personne qu'il aspirait tant à être, et pas ce monstre qui n'avait connu que la guerre.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir du sang sur les mains. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux comme les autres, damné et hanté par ses meurtres qu'il était. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris qu'il aurait dû choisir entre la guerre ou la famille. On ne pouvait pas avoir les deux et prétendre échapper au châtiment de Dieu. Il avait bien tourné le dos au catholicisme, pourquoi le Divin n'en n'aurait-il pas fait autant avec lui ?

Le soleil l'avait aussi aveuglé cet horrible jour dans ce même parc, et devant ce même manège. Il était rentré depuis peu du front, il avait pensé qu'il était temps pour lui de se réapproprier cette vie qu'il avait oublié. Que ce jour-là était le bon, que le soir-même il lirait ce conte à Lisa pour réparer son tort de la veille. Qu'il n'avait qu'à lutter contre la fatigue comme il pouvait le faire quand son fusil de précision devenait trop lourd entre ses mains. Il avait affronté le monde _normal_ et le soleil pour sa famille, lui qui passait ses journées enfermé dans le noir. Il se souvenait d'avoir cligné des paupières à plusieurs reprises en surveillant ses enfants, une main au-dessus de ses cils pour se protéger des rayons et l'autre serrant sa jambe avec appréhension. Mais _tout ira bien_ , s'était-il dit. _La Lumière est avec moi, je suis en vie, et tout ira bien parce que je ne suis plus en guerre._

Et le rouge était revenu dans sa vie de la plus horrible manière qu'il soit.

Frank avait finalement compris, alors que l'infirmier qui l'avait déclaré mort à l'hôpital le ramenait chez lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu la Lumière dans sa vie. Ou du moins, que ce n'était pas la Lumière de Dieu. Ç'avait été un mensonge. Le rouge du Diable et l'Obscur du monstre en lui étaient les seules choses qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Condamné à ramper aux côtés des autres abandonnés, à souffrir de mille morts sans jamais en voir le bout.

Frank avait survécu à tout. Que ce soit des sessions de tortures entre deux montagnes, des raids ou missions-suicides, des amis morts entre ses bras, ou bien des ravages mentaux auxquels il était confronté chaque jour, il avait survécu à tout cela de manière plutôt extraordinaire. Mais pas à sa famille, ça non, du moins pas entier, pas _sain._ Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où il avait été entièrement sain, enfin selon les normes sociales en vigueur. Trop extrémiste, trop violent, pas assez conciliant…

Frank s'était demandé pendant que l'infirmier le posait sur son canapé pourquoi était-il revenu à la vie. Son cœur arrêté, son âme avait commencé à s'envoler, il aurait enfin pu voir la Lumière. Mais l'âme de Frank était bonne pour l'Enfer, et il n'y serait pas mieux que sur Terre, sans les siens.

Il avait encaissé, ravalé sa haine et sa rage pour en faire des balles pour ses flingues. Il avait ramassé sa dignité que la vie avait si cruellement piétinée pour en faire sa force et sa foi. Les larmes qui avaient dévalé ses joues à la mort de sa famille étaient devenues des gouttes de sang provenant des cibles qu'il tuait. Sa vie, qui n'avait été qu'échec sur échec, avait alors pris un étrange tournant, le faisant entrer dans un monde sordide où tout lui semblait plus facile.

Il avait alors su. Frank était fait pour une vie d'injustice et d'horreurs. Et Frank avait beau dire, il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Parce que s'il avait passé sa vie à parcourir les champs de bataille, le seul qui en valait vraiment le coup était New-York, la ville de toutes les lumières et de toutes les bassesses. New-York était sa guerre, celle qu'il avait dans le sang, celle qu'il aurait toujours dû faire. Là était sa place, sur les toits à surveiller en bon sniper la pègre. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul à pouvoir s'y faire, aussi. Même ce Daredevil avait trop peur d'y laisser son âme, là où Frank n'en n'avait plus. Le seul regret qu'il avait aujourd'hui était de ne pas s'y être mis plus tôt pour évincer cette putain de pègre qui s'en était pris aux siens. C'était sa mission, sa vie, son seul objectif. Il le faisait autant pour lui que pour les autres. Cette ville avait besoin d'une ombre encore plus grande et sombre qu'elle pour être sauvée, et en Frank son sauveur était tout trouvé.

 _Et la Lumière devint Ténèbres_.

Le carrousel s'éteignit, emportant avec lui le rire des enfants qui retournaient sagement auprès de leurs parents. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, osant finalement prendre une inspiration soulagée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, se retrouvant enfin. Il venait tous les soirs avant son service pour observer une dernière fois son passé et ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait été. Pour s'accrocher, pour continuer à avancer dans le noir en gardant le souvenir de la Lumière.

« Belle soirée, hein ? »

Un homme sur le banc voisin lui offre un sourire torve, tel le loup qui pense avoir attrapé le pauvre mouton. Frank penche la tête sur le côté, fronce les sourcils et le fixe d'un regard aussi dangereux qu'insolent. Son instinct hurle à la vengeance face à une telle méprise, alors que le visage de l'homme lui revient peu à peu à l'esprit. L'inconnu dévoile une arme, agrandit son sourire.

« Je ne suis pas venu seul. »

Mais Frank a tous les démons de New-York aux trousses, et le Diable à l'âme, alors que cette vermine se pense menaçante. Il ne comprend pas, et ne cherche même pas à comprendre.

Il serre les dents, relève le menton. Il fait nuit noire mais il n'a jamais vu aussi clair de sa vie, l'adrénaline parcourant déjà ses veines. L'homme ne le sait pas encore, mais le mouton vient de le dévorer juste en s'apercevant de sa présence. La nuit allait éteindre sa vie comme le soleil avait brûlé la sienne, et Frank ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire mentalement.

L'inconnu se jette sur lui, et Castle oublie le carrousel pour plonger à nouveau dans des abîmes aussi salvatrices que destructrices.


End file.
